Letter's From The First Year At Hogwarts
by Candied Ice
Summary: Letter's from the Weasley/Potter/ Malfoy clan to and from their family's in Rose Weasley, Louis Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts.
1. Albus' First Letter

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Will a good thing I can say is that the train didn't crash and we made it to Hogwarts safely. Kinda. _

_I mean Rosie got in a fight with Scorpius Malfoy because he made fun of her hair but other then that safely. They didn't hurt each other! They just yelled. A lot..._

_I know your just dying to hear what house I was sorted into, how the first day was and if I made any friend so I'll speed this up a bit._

_Will... Class's were good but I think Professor Slughorn is a bit creepy. He kept calling on me and Rosie. Then he seemed almost __disappointed__ when I didn't know the answer. He said he taught you guys, Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione. Rosie answered all the questions right. Big surprise there. _

_Don't tell Uncle Neville but I don't think I'm good at Herbology._

_I made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. He's grate! Rosie doesn't think so. She hates him. He made fun of her but I think he has a thing for her, don't tell Uncle Ron. He might blow a fuse.  
_

_Now what you've all been waiting for, The House... _

_Okay don't freak. here goes... I got sorted into._

_..._

_._

_..._

_._

_Slytherin._

_There I said it and I know what you said about it being okay, dad, but James seemed right surprised when the hat didn't say Gryfinndor. Then again he seem surprised when the hat put Rose in Ravenclaw. Like we all didn't see that one coming. Louis got put in Gryfinndor, only one of all of us this year. Isn't that weird? Anyhow I'm writing this in the middle of the night and have lessons tomorrow (today, arugh!). Night._

_Tell Lily I love._

_Love,_

_Al_

* * *

_Albus,_

_we don't care what house your in, you know that. As for Sloghorn. In your mothers words: "Do. Not. Join. The Slug Club. Your. WILL. Regret. It." Yeah, she never liked that thing. I can't say I did either though. It say horrid. _

_I'm glad you made a friend your first day. Your right don't tell Ron about the Scorpius Malfoy thing. Don't tell Uncle George either. He'll make a field day of it. James and Freddie will help him.  
_

_Say hi to James, Freddie, Rosie, Roxanne, Louis, Lorcon, Lysander, Dom and Molly for us._

_Lucy (We're watching her for the week) and Lily sends their love._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

**_A/N: Another story (Letter thingy? I don't know.) Yay! Okay I did Ablus' first letter to he's parents and theirs to him. I think I'll put more here. Do you guys think I should to another one in Albus' or do a Rose one? If you want I can put some of the other Wealsey/Potter clan in there too. How's that sound? Yes? No? Maybe so? If so who would you want? Hoping for your reviews even if its just a couple words ~Candied ice_**


	2. Rose's Frist Letter

_Dear Mun and Dad,_

_The fest was grate! I've never seen so much food in my life! I got sorted into RAVENCLAW! Isn't that wonderful? You have to answer a question to get into the the common room. I met a really nice girl in the same house and year. Her name is Aella Aleshire, she's really nice and muggle born. Isn't Aella a awesome name? I just love it! And I told her so but she said she likes Rose better. Maybe she wants to trade... She has the most amazing brown hair. Its almost as long as mine but straight! _

_Dad, you were right. Scorpius Malfoy is a grate prat! He made fun of me and then called me weird. I hexed him... But before you freak mum! I didn't hurt him and he got what was coming to him!_

_He's now on my list of people I hate! And you know how small that is! Not as small as Albus' but small none the less!_

_Lessons are grate, but we had potions with the Slytherins and Albus' and Scorpius sat behind me. _

_Scorpius kept pointing me._

_Did I mention I hate him? Yes? Good cause I do._

_Louis got put in Gryffindor. I think he's going good. He's made lots of friends. Plus a lot of girls like him. Him being part veela and all. I don't think he minds them _too _much though._

_James and Freddie keep trying to go to the Forbidden Forest with them. I really don't like that idea, I'm sure mum would agree. Dad, if you were me would you? _

_Plus I don't thrust Jamesie and Freddie. For good reason I might add. Remember last Christmas when they turn my hair blue? Yeah... The castle is giant! And the Black Lake is amazing! Its so big! Me and Aella walked around it before lessons this morning. I could have sworn it took a hour!  
_

_Give my best to Hughie and Lils!_

_I love you,_

_Rosie_

* * *

_Rosie,_

_We're glad your liking school, I've told your father he's not allowed to write anything till I'm done, So he doesn't write you a 5 page letter on how much he hates Malfoy's. I'm glad your making friends, I hope we can meet Aella over Christmas break. Aella is a very nice name but I have to agree with her I like Rose better. If you do trade I think I might get confused though._

_Ginny and Harry got a letter about how "Amazing" Scorpius was. I guess you don't share in that, do you? Maybe he'll grow on you or not either way.  
_

_Please don't go in the forest with Freddie and James. You know your cousin and are right to not trust them. I always liked the black lake. Its a nice spot to sit and think. Okay I'll let your father talk to you know. Don't worry I won't let him go on to long._

_Rosie, Malfoy is a Malfoy! Don't trust him! I'll have to talk to his dad about him picking on you. And I bloody well hope he doesn't grow on you! Don't go in the forest, Rosie! There. Are. Spiders! Big ones! If you want to live don't do it! _

_Your mother is making me stop now. Love you, dad._

_Rose, I do hope I didn't let him write to much. That's not even half of what he put up there._

_Tell your cousins we love them,_

_Mum (And dad)_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two! Wow! RosiePosie's first letter. I can do another Albus for the next one but I was thinking I'd to Scorpius? I already have it planed out. What'd you think? If you don't want a Scorpius next I can do someone else just say the word but if you do tell him! 3**

**~Candied Ice  
**


	3. Scorpius' First Letter

_Mother and Father,_

_Hogwarts is grate. I got in Slytherin of course. I made friends with Albus Potter, (who was also sorted into Slytherin. Who would'd thought?) he's a bit of a goof but a nice goof at that. Plus he seems to be able to bring a smile to anyone's face._ _Literally anyone, its a tad scary. He made McGonagall smile at the fest. He told The Sorting Hat that he "Wish's it worked out and that he hopes they can still be friends but that's its just not his type". I would have gotten yelled at for that! But you know what? McGonagal just smile and giggled! Giggled! McGonagal. Giggled!  
_

_And father, you were right! Weasley/Granger girls are HOT! _

_Sure Rosie was fuming at me last night but I could see in her eyes that she totally digs me. I mean the way she looks at me with all that passion. She wants me. No doubt about it. She won't be able to hold back very long. Al says she hates me but what good is he at reading people? Right, not good at all. _

_I'm probably the best looking 11 year she's ever seen. I've got a ton of girls who like me anyway but I think I'll give little Rosie a chance. I mean if I got with any other the other girls it'd break her heart.  
_

_Leo Hartwin seems to really like her. And he's made it quite obvious. She's nice to him I really don't think she's 'd think she'd pay more attention to things around her what with how smart she is.  
_

_She's probably still star stuck from seeing my face. And eye. And body. And hair. Oh, who am I kidding? My everything! I don't blame her. I mean who can look at _This_ and not be star stuck? Never mind don't answer that, I'll do it for you. No one that's who._

_She got mad at me in potions today for poking her (She wasn't really mad, she was just playing, trust me) and let me tell you she's even hotter when she's mad! Her hair goes everywhere like flames and her eyes sparkle with this light. She's like a giant mass of fire. A hot giant mass of fire.  
_

_Ablus has a lot of cousin. Its scares me to think that not even half of them go to Hogwarts. He said I could go to their house for Christmas Hols so I can see them all in one place. I mean if that's okay with you. it is right?  
_

_Freddie Weasley and James Potter scare me. Thought you might wanna know. Their minds work like twin in even though Freddie's twin is Roxanne and James doesn't have one. They like pranks, they said I could help them with a prank sometime. I think their words were: "We like your self esteem kid, why don't you help us with a prank sometime?"_

_As I said before, they __scare _me_._

_Also I left my favorite green sweater at home on my bed, can you owl it here? I wanna have it for when Fall comes 'round.  
_

_Lots of love, your handsome son,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I told you they were hot! Their also minx's. They have bad temper but its worth it! The Potter boy got put in Slytherin did you say? No, I really didn't see that one coming.  
_

_Hartwin ah? That name does ring a bell, I think I might work with he's mother. I'll look into that._

_Now that your father is done with all he's drama, (I swear he's like a 15 year old girl sometimes)I'm glad school is well. Of course you can spend Christmas with the Potter's but you have to come home for in lest the first day of the Holiday. Have fun at school, but not to much fun you hear me young man?_

_I found your sweater. I owl'd it with some home made cookies in case you get home sick.  
_

_Your loving mother and father,_

_Astoria and Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**A/N: Letter/Chapter number three! Yay! Scorpius! Has was wanted by a awesome reviewer Birds on the Sunset. Is there anyone you wanna see next? Doesn't have to be a first year but if you want I can o Louis. Other then that please review and tell me if there's anyone you wanna see. If you review I'll give you a piece of pie? Any kind you want! ~Candied Ice  
**


	4. James' and Freddies Letters To Teddy

_Teddy, _

_This would be your favorite cousin's Freddie and James. Because you know you love us._

_Now straight to the point! We need some good prank idea's. I means we have lots but we need a really big one. You see Gryffindor is ahead for the house cup and since its just the beginning of the school year we have to celebrate! 'How' you ask? (Okay you probably didn't ask and already know but we'll tell ya anyway) With a prank of course!_

_Now we need a big one. It has to be remembered, you see? So we were hoping you would help, Teddy dearest._

_Okay Teddy Bear here's how we were think it should go down: Booms, bombs, bamms and lot's of lights! _

_We were thinking something to do with the 7th floor, The Grate Hall or the dungeons . What do you think? We have stuff from the joke shop too. We even got those bouncy balls that multiply when they touch someone. Their not out in WWW yet but Freddie nick us some._

_Should we do something with fireworks? I (James the better looking one) think its a grate idea but Freddie reckons we might set Ms. Noriss on fire, again. I don't think I'd mind. Do you know how many times that cat has ruined my fun? I'll tell you how many! 52 times! In counting! _

_I hate that cat..._

_Is Lily Pads doing okay with out me? I know I'm her favorite brother and she hates not being with me._

_Right back on track! Pranks! Help us? We can't ask Uncle George cause we asked him last time. So keep in mind, we're counting on you!_

_Your pranksters,_

_James and Freddie_

* * *

_Freddie and James,_

_I'm glad you came to me with this. I have the perfect plan. Boy I'm glad I'm not a prefect any more, then I'd have to feel bad for helping.  
_

_Okay, first order of business, The Multiplying Bouncy Balls. First things first there's this spell you can use you to get the bouncy balls to come out of the fireworks. You know the one, right? _

_So your gonna have to miss a class or two. I hope you don't mind (As if you would). Your gonna want to set a fireworks at the top of every stair case and the ceiling of every class room (put about ten in the Grate Hall and the same for the dungeons) the night before._

_Set them all to go off right before lunch (ten minutes before lesion's get out), the bouncy balls should drop and start hitting people. Each should multiply around 15-25 times. That should fill the place in lest 3 feet. Make sure to put a imperturbable charm on your self and not to be in class when it happens. Oh, I wish I could see this. Make sure to get Roxy to take picture.  
_

_Don't call me Teddy Bear ever again (you know only Lily can get away with that and she's still 9), and you need to stop thinking your everyone's favorite everything, James._

_When's it doing down?_

_Your welcome,_

_Teddy_

* * *

_Teddy (Bear),_

_It want down last night. It was bloody brilliant! Half of the school were screaming and running! That just made more come! The other half were laughing their ares' off! Rosie and Dom looked like they might kill us! Needless to say we ran for the hills. I mean we can live if its just Doninique but Dom _and _Rosie that we wouldn't come out of live. We got a months worth of __detention____'s._

_______But it was worth it! _

___And hey look on the bright side, Roxy took like a million picture. I'm putting some copy's other my personal favorites in with this letter. Make sure to show them to Lucy, Lily and Hugo. There's a really funny one of Dom in there were she looks like a mad hippo (don't tell her I said that).  
_

___Your right Teddy Bear, about James I mean. He really needs to stop thinking he's everyone's favorite. We all already know I (Freddie) am._

___Give my best to Victoire,_

___Freddie who thinks James is still running, poor block_

* * *

___Freddie (And James if he's stopped running),  
_

___Those picture are priceless! Luce, Lils and Hugh loved them!  
_

___I see what you mean in that one of Dom, she really does look like a mad hippo. Lils and Luce agree.  
Hugo thinks she looks more like a Monkey with rabies. I can see were he's coming from.  
_

___I. Said. Not. To. Call. Me. Teddy. Bear.  
_

___Thanks for the picture, glad the prank worked out,  
_

_Teddy_

* * *

_Whatever you say, Teddy bear,  
_

_James_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Tell me who you want to see next. I already now I'll do one with Ablus to Teddy (Thank to _Birds on the_** **_Sunset_). If you review I'll give you a cookie and some pie. **

**Also quick question: If I sell my cookies for reviews, does that make me a review whore? ~Candied Ice  
**


	5. Ablus' Letter To Teddy

_Dear Teddy,_

_First off did you have anything to do with the bouncy balls? It seem to have a Teddy vibe to it. It was _very_ amusing! Rosie and Dom didn't think so. They freaked and almost killed Freddie and James. I think that was the best part..._

_You should have seen it! Roxy took a ton of picture and taped them up all over the castle! And she used this spell so if someone takes them down another pops up! I made friends with this kid name Leo from Gryffindor. Scorpius doesn't like him. In fact he pushed him into three feet of the bouncy balls that soon after become four! _

_Now to the real reason I'm owling you! _

_My chocolate! _

_You owe me a pound of chocolate and you know it! You said I could have it before I left for Hogwarts. Guess who didn't get said chocolate? Me..._

_I demand you send it to me right now you clumsy chocoholic! And if you don't I'll sick Lils on you and she'll listen because I'm her favorite brother! _

_Now, I want you to put the chocolate in a box and send it before I _have _to sick Lily on you and I'll do it too. Everyone knows you can't say no to Lily. You'd do anything for her._

_Now that you have to give me the chocolate its time we made a deal._

_I think you should pack up the kids (Luce, Lis and Hugh) and anyone else you who won't care that we first and 2ed years (Me, Rosie, Scorp, Lorcon and Lysander) snuck out of the castle and want to Hogsmeade and meet you there._

_I think its a great Idea you just can't tell mum. You can tell dad if you want but I think its best to keep this to us kids._

_Me, Rosie, Freddie, Roxy, Jamie, Dom, Louis, Molly, Lorcon, Lysander, Scorp and Aella we meet you out side The Three Broom Stick._

_Love,_

_Al who wants his chocolate!_

* * *

_Albus,_

_Yeah I helped with the prank, it wouldn't have turn out so good if I hadn't. _

_As for Lily she'll never do anything you say! She loves me more._

_We'll meet you in Hogsmeade at 11. I've stolen all the children and told them to be quite about meeting with you guys. We'll see you Saturday._

_You can't have the Chocolate! Its all mine!_

_Mwhahahaha,_

_Teddy_

* * *

**A/N This one isn't as long but its something, right? Review=Cookie, pie and some ice cream? Num num num! And if there's anyone you wanna see next please tell me! Because if you don't I might just drop dead. Well maybe not dead but I'll be sad and we wouldn't want to have someone sad well writing, would we? ;) ~Candied Ice**


	6. Dominique's First Letter

_Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad._

_How's it going? Its going great here. Guess what I did yesterday? Helped sneak first and second years into Hogmeade, almost got caught by Filch, then played tag with the Whomping Willow. You mad?_

_Just in case your not... I dyed most my hair pink and blue. That's right its no longer a full head of Weasley red. Nope, just bits and pieces. _

_Guess what else I did? I got our little Rose to dye the first two strips of her hair... Purple._

_And I dare say it looks brilliant on her. Scorpius Malfoy hasn't taken his eyes off her. A long with half of the first and second year boys.  
_

_I threw anyway the clothes you guys got me this summer. I thought I'd just wear my clothes from last year. You know the ones that are far to tight. _

_Oh! I almost forgot, I broke up with __Mort. You know the guy you said you loved SO much. I'm now free to snog who ever I want! And you can't stop me. Tell me, does that in rage you in the slightest?_

_I me t a "friend" in the Hog Head yesterday. Did you wanna hear about him? He dropped out of Hogwarts in his 6__th__ year, 4 years ago. I told him I'd met up with him next Hogsmeade weekend. Did you wanna come meet him too, daddy? I think you'd like him. He's really _nice.

_I've been skipping two classes a day to snog in broom cupboards. I got a D in potions._

_I haven't been studying for the OWLs. There's just nothing in it for me if I'm just gonna run off and tame dragons with Uncle Bill anyways._

_I've been helping James and Freddie pull pranks instead.  
_

_I was to meet up with Kegan 10 minutes ago. Can't keep him waiting to long, can I now?_

_Your loving and caring daughter,_

_Doninique_

* * *

_DOM!_

_YOU CAN'T SNEAK FIRST AND SECOND OUT OF THE SCHOOL! _

_THE WHOMPING WILLIOW IS _NOT_ SAFE!_

_I WANT YOU TO WASH THAT DYE OUT OF YOUR BEATIFUL HAIR RIGHT NOW! AND STOP TRYING TO CHANGE YOUR COUSINS TO GET TO US! _

_I WANT THIS LITTLE REBELLION OF YOURS TO STOP! NOW! I WILL NOT TAKE IT!_

_I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO WEAR YOUR CLOTHE FROM LAST YEAR AS LONG AS YOU ARE UNDER AGE! NEVER MIND! AS LONG AS I'M STILL ALIVE!_

_WHY WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH MORT?! NICE BOY HE WAS!_

_YOU ARE NOT TO SEE THIS "FRIEND" OF YOURS! DO YOU HEAR ME? YES I'D LIKE TO MEET HIM. SO I CAN KILL HIM! DOES HE KNOW YOUR A 5__th__ YEAR?_

_YOU CAN _NOT _SKIP CLASSES! YOU HAVE TO KEEP UP ON YOUR STUDY'S! YOU HAVE TO IN LEST TRY TO PASS YOUR OWLs,_

_YOU WILL NOT BE RUNNING OFF TO TAME DRAGONS WITH YOUR UNCLE! NOT IF I HAVE A SAY IN IT! AND I DO!_

_YOU NEED TO GET YOUR LIFE ON TRACK AND STOP WITH THIS NONSENCE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TRYING TO PROVE,_

_DAD!_

* * *

_Dom, _

_I hope this letter gets to your before your fathers howler. I told Astraea to bring it as fast as she can but I think your father's "letter" might still make it first being sent with Lutz and all._

_I just wanted to tell you not to listen to what your father says. Its your life and you can do what you want, even if it means running up with dragons. Put I'd rather you do something less scary. I don't want you getting hurt._

_And dare please don't blow off the OWLs. In lest try._

_Love you,_

_mum_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, its been a while... But a little 'Birdie' *hint* *hint* told me in a review on another story to update this one. So hear I am! Not a really long update but a update none the less! Now, I'm really good at procrastination. So I was think I could set a update day/days to keep me from procrastinating. Thursday or Thursday and Monday? Yes, no, maybe so? What'd you guys think? Please leave a review and maybe tell me how you'd like to see next. :) ~Candied Ice  
**


	7. Molly's First Letter(s)

_Mother and Father,_

_Hogswarts is great. _

_Everyone's great._

_I've been doing fine._

_The fest was great._

_I love you,_

_Molly_

* * *

_Molly,_

_Cut the crap. Tell us what you really wanna say,_

_Mum and Dad (Percy and Audrey)_

_Mum and Dad, _

_Thank Merlin! I hate trying to write all formal. I'm shit at it._

_What I really wanted to say is; I FLIPPING love being Head Girl!_

_I only have to share my common room with Kenny and I don't really mind._

_I get my own big dorm room up the left stair case._

_Its amazing!_

_I'm glad I'm leaving this year, or else I simply wouldn't be able to part with it._

_James and Freddie are being their normal prankster self's. I've had to take 50 points from Gryffindor in the two weeks we've been here. 50 points! In two weeks! I haven't lost 50 points in all the time I've been here!_

_You know the worst part? Their roping Scorpius Malfoy and Al into helping them! _

_On the topic of Scorpius Malfoy, I don't think I like him much. He keeps eying up Rose (Don't tell Uncle Ron). Does he know he's twelve?!_

_And about Rose, Dom's been training her up for her rebellion against Uncle Bill. She got her to dye her hair. Purple! Well not much of it just the front bit._

_Not that I think about it it looks quite nice. I just don't think Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione would approve._

_How's Lucy? I always worry about her when I'm away at school. I mean she's only nine._

_Love,_

_Molly_

* * *

_Molly,_

_I like that Kenny, great bloke, he is!  
_

_We're glad your having a good time at school. You're right no one should ever tell Ron anything, he's got some temper._

_As for Lucy, she's at Teddy's for the week so I wouldn't know,_

_Dad_

* * *

_Molly,_

_Don't bother trying to cover up by asking how your sister is. I know just as well as you do that you saw her not two day ago._

_I'd advise you not to tell your father,_

_Mum_

* * *

_Mum,_

_Hehe, funny story..._

_I got nothing,_

_Molly_

* * *

_Thought so,_

_Mum_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first off my Little Bridie pointed out to me that I write 'Uncle Bill' instead of 'Uncle Charlie' in the last chapter. Also it didn't fit at all seeing that Dom was sending the letter to her dad, Bill Weasley.**

**Now that that's cleared up! Another chapter! Yay! And on time! Its a little short but I'll try and make the next one longer to make up for it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors I legit just wrote this in half a hour and only prof read it once.**

I'll love you for ever if you review. :3 *hint hint* Or not that's cool to... ~Candied Ice  



	8. Louis' First Letter

_Mummy, dad!,_

_Guess what Rosie showed me_‽

_This '‽ '!_

_Isn't it cool? It's called _Interrobang! _It's a question mark and exclamation mark in one! I think I've been over using it but I don't really care! It's so cool!_

_Now what I really wanted to tell (though I wanted to tell you about _Interrobang to!).

_I'm worried about Dom. There I said it._

_I thought her rebellion would have stopped by now. She still doesn't like it when James and Freddie pull pranks but she's just caring less and less by the day. She let them get away with charming "Uncle" Neville's hat to turn from pink to green every 30 seconds at lunch._

_I mean, I'll admit it was funny and all but if they'd done that last year they'd be dead by now._

_And she's a prefect! At this rate she's going to lose her badge! Do you remember how much she wanted that thing‽ _

_It's just not right! _

_Please do something? She's my sister and I don't want her to get hurt. _

_Can't you get Teddy to talk to her or something? She's always liked Teddy._

_Worried,_

_Louis_

* * *

_Louis,_

_I glad your enjoying your Interrobang's._

_We're all worried about Dom._

_Probably not as much as you and your father but we are._

_I think your right maybe Teddy could knock some sense into her. I'd really rather her not lose her badge._

_Tell your sister and cousins we said hi._

_We love you,_

_Mum_

* * *

**A/N: This is just a quick (rather short) Saturday update because I realized I didn't have very much Louis in this yet. I'm still gonna update on Monday. ;) I already have a idea of what it will be. Maybe with a rose and a scorpion. *hint* *hint* Please review. You know you want toooo! ~Candied ice**


	9. Lettery Note Thingy Majiggers

***Read***

Here's who's who so you don't get to confused (hehe that rhymed).

**Ablus**

_Rose_

_**Scorpius**_

* * *

Enchanted Note Paper By Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

_**Hey, Ablus. Rose.**_

**Hey, mate!**

_What do you want Malfoy‽ _

_**Can't we just act like we're friends?**_

_Act like we're friend my ares!_

_**Oh, come on Weaslet? You know you want all... This.**_

**Scorp, I think you crossed a lin-**

_SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! _

_**I do love it when you use my full name.**_

**Scor, Just. Drop. It.**

_**Why? She knows she wants me. I'm just trying to help her see that.**_

_Malfoy! I do NOT want _you!_ You great prat!_

_**I love the look in your eyes when you glare at me. Even if it is from the other side of the class room.**_

**You don't want to push Rose's buttons, you've never seen her in full out rage mode.**

_I swear as soon as we get out of this class in-..._

_-30 minutes, your sooo dead!_

**Dead _as in dead or dead as in _dead?**

_That sentence didn't make any sense what so ever!_

**I thought it made sens-**

_Stay out of this Ablus! Malfoy as you were saying‽ _

_**Well... There's dead as in **_**dead****_ dead or there's dead as in dead dead. So what I wanted to know was if I was "sooo" _dead_ dead or "sooo" dead dead. Enlighten me, my dear Weaslet?_**

_That made even less sense then the last one did! Okay Albus, Help me? Please? And. Don't. Call. Me. That. _

**Okay, he wants to know if your going to _kill_ kill him of just kill him.**

_Seriously‽ You people are no help! Ugh!_

_**That's not true, Weaslet. I am VERY helpful.**_

_Psh! Are not!_

_**Are too!**_

_Are not!_

_**Are too!**_

_Are not!_

_**Are too!**_

_Are not!_

_**Are toooooo!**_

_Are nooooot!_

_**Are too too!**_

**Hehe. He said too too.  
**

_Are not not!_

_**So you admit it?!**_

_Wha? No!_

_**Yes you do! You just did, right there! You admitted that I was – wait what were we agreeing on me being again?**_

I_ was telling you that you weren't helpful at all._

_**I am so! Al, tell her!**_

**Well Scorpius is very helpful with... Um. Sorry she's got you there mate.**

_Ha!_

_**But I helped that boy from Ravenclaw up yesterday!**_

**Then you let go of his hand and he fell even harder.**

_**Forgot about that bit... Oh! Wait, I helped that Hufflepuff girl with her homework!**_

**You let her copy off of me... Before I copied off of you. She. Will. Fail.**

_**Probably. I can eat though! I'm good at that. Not as good as you lot but I can!**_

_That's not helpful._

**Oh! I've just remembered! He can knit! He's really good at it to. That can be helpful right?**

_**ABLUS.**_

_Awww, who would have thought little ScorpyPoo can knit. How _cute.

**Oops.**

_**I had to learn! My mum showed me. She needed help.**_

_ScorpyPoo knitting with his mummy like the perfect little boy he's not._

_**My mum asked me to do something for her so I did it! And stop making that pouty face at me!**_

_Well aren't you just the mummy's boy. We learn something new everyday._

_**I love my mother and I'm not afraid to say it. She's the woman that gave birth to be and I don't see why I shouldn't be able to say I love her.**_

_Wow. Well that's something I never thought I'd hear you say out loud._

**Ditto.**

_**You learn something new everyday.**_

_Don't throw my words back at me!_

**And she's back.**

_**Your hot when your mad, anyone ever told you that, Weaslet?**_

_No! And I'd prefer them not to. Stop calling me that!_

_**Would you rather another nickname? Rosie? RosiePosie? RosiePoo (to go with your ScorpyPoo)? RoRo? Ro? Roooooose? PosiePoo (Again to go with yours for me)?**_

_Stop! No! I don't like nicknames and I never did! The only one I've EVER let call me by a nickname is my little brother (because he called me Cissy before he could say my name and never stopped) and James but James is James. Oh, and Teddy._

**Its true. She won't even let _me _call her 'Rosie'.**

_**Why James and Teddy?**_

**Because he's like a big brother to her and even though I'm as good as a brother she still won't let me. I'm even a month older then her. As for Teddy, she has a crush on me.**

_ABLUS!_

**Sorry, Rosie! I didn't mean to...**

_You better not have.__  
_

**I said I was sorry!**_  
_

_Malfoy?_

_**What?**_

_Ar-are you... Pouting?_

_**What? No! Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you.**_

_My mind is not playing tricks on me!_

_**Are you sure about that? Really sure?**_

_Of course I'm sure! I'm always sure!_

_**If you were always sure you wouldn't have gotten a 99% on that History of Magic exam. Where as I, I got 100%.**_

_I woke up late and didn't get breakfast that day! Everyone knows breakfast helps your brain in the morning. Plus History of magic is boring._

_**I'm sorry but did Rosie Weasley just call a class **_**boring?**

**Don't be so surprised mate. Your talking to the girl that told Uncle George to shut up because his jokes weren't funny, got up on the table and then started telling everyone about a wizard named Chewy that road his hippo to a shop on the moon called "The Rage Cage" to buy a muggle thing called 'bear' only to throw it at the next person he saw, give them a black eye, and run for the hills. Then become a pole dancing with a Scottish accent that had a thing for wearing pink pushup bras. Then he met a girl named "Penelope" who was a sky adventurer. They went China to find the "Cave of the skies" a cave that's in the sky somewhere above China. Once they found it they we're brought to a city call "How It Goes" where Penelope fell deeply in love with a cactus named Belly Joe Jim Bob. Then Chewy fell through the sky so fast that he ended up going to the middle of the Earth and leaving a hole through it. Then he woke up and all he could see was red and one little white spot. Then the Jumping Yeti's came and took him to there's family dinner. And it goes on and on. She was 7 at the time. Teddy wrote it all down with his wand and got it framed. Its in above the fire place in ****The Burrow.**

_**Wow.**_

_Uh huh. Now if you'll be so kind as to leave me alone well I write down these last few_ class_ notes._

_**Rose really said all that?**_

**Yup.**

_P.S. Your still dead, Malfoy._

**Dead_ dead of dea-_**

_Just. Dead._

* * *

**A/N: And that right there is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story (by over 400 words). Yay! I'm even uploading it right on time 12am on Monday (I couldn't wait in till _a__fter_ sleeping). I thought I'd try something new so I did a note thingy (kinda lettery right?). Tell me if you liked this and think I should maybe do some more sometime of scrap it and stick with just the letters. This chapter seems kinda rushed but I thought I'd post it anyways. :3  
**

**Did you know that Honorificabilitudinitatibus is the only word Shakespeare ever used over 17 letters of length? Used in _Love's Labor's Lost_ (Act V, Scene I). ~Candied Ice  
**


	10. Louis' First Letters To Ginny

_Um... Aunt Ginny,_

_I'm worried..._

_About your son. _

_You see he seems to have made a "friend". Now I'm not sure how my feelings on this "friend" are. They seem really close. _

_I think James is thinking full on relationship with this one. That is if they're not already dating. Which would be weird, to say the least._

_I think they're a little old for him. I'm not sure by how much but let's just say a lot._

_I say "they're" be because I'm not sure is "they're" a block or a girl. I'd call he/she a it but James might hurt me (or prank me)._

_He's been climbing up in he/she everyday after breakfast and before dinner and spending time with he/she for the last month.  
_

_In the morning he reads he/she a story that he takes with him and before dinner they share a shake._

_What really worries me is that he/she is a..._

_Tree._

_He has been "dating" a tree. He sings to "her" (Yeah, let's go with her) every other day. He claims that "she" sings back but we can't hear because we're blind._

_I even heard him whispering to "her", calling her "baby" and making weird faces the other day. Then he kissed "her". Let's not even get into that._

_When we tried to ask him about it he yelled at us and claimed "We didn't understand their love", said someday they'd get married and have lots a saplings. He even gave us the names for 10 of them, all I remember is Fwacks though. Who in Merlin's name names they're kid Fwacks? James does!_

_He stayed at the castle last Hogsmeade and nicked some food, so he and his tree could have a romantic lunch but he wouldn't use candles because he was afraid to burn "her". He used fairy lights instead. Remember those? From when we were four and afraid of the dark? Putting aside the tree thing, how is that romantic?!_

_What really scares me is the fact that he won't let any other bloke near "her". _

_There were some second years sitting under "her" so he let off a firework and ran at them, then climbed "her" and wouldn't come down until dust because they are "madly in love and every second spent apart is like hell". And I'm quoting there.  
_

"_Shes" all he ever talks about._

_It's scaring me._

_I think he might need help. I mean I've thought for a whole but now I'm sure._

_Worried,_

_Louis_

* * *

_Louis Honey,_

_Thank you._

_I'm glad you told me. _

_What I'm not glad of is that James is a nut case and that's putting it lightly._

_I still love him and he's my son but I can't deny the truth. _

_I'm sure anyone would tell you the same think if you asked them._

_I'll have to talk to him, I thought this whole thing was over and done with after the hairbrush._

_Sighs,_

_Auntie Ginny_

* * *

_Thanks Aunt Ginny.  
_

_I really hope he listens to you,  
_

_Louis_

* * *

_Louis,_

_He says it's "true love" and we should just leave it be...  
_

_,Ginny_

* * *

_Bollocks._

* * *

_You watch that mouth, Louis!_

_Even if it is true.  
_

* * *

_Yes Aunt Ginny...  
_

* * *

**A/N: Yay, update! And a new Story/Guide thingy, all in one day! Blahblahblah Chapter 10 woah! -insert more stuff here- Review if you believe in Tree Love (haha, see what I did there? ;) No? Okay...). ~Candied Ice**_  
_


End file.
